Where Were You?
by cr0wznest
Summary: Brittana. One-shot. Where were you when the world was ending? Hints of Faberry.


**Where were you?**

_**December 21st 2012**_

Santana struts down the hallway, avoiding admiring eyes from other girls and guys. She opens the door to her last class of the day with a big swoosh and sits in her normal spot.

She isn't a very observant girl, so she hardly pays attention to anyone in her classes. The only people that seem to get her attention are her best friends Quinn and Rachel.

Both girls are in her cheerleading team, giving them an automatic priviledge into Santana's personal life. She would never think of letting anybody else in. Although that isn't a problem as she doesnt really converse with anyone unless it's absolutely neccessary.

Sitting in English really is a drag. Everybodies either throwing paper around immaturely or have rearranged their tables so they can chat idly with friends. The teacher doesn't seem to give two fuck's, because he's preoccupied with something apparently intriguing on his iPhone. His eyes are wide and his lips are pursed in thought.

Santana just scoffs and stares out the window. Suddenly the crackling voice on the radio catches the girls attention. In a town like Lima, Ohio, there isn't really anything interesting on the radio or T.V. So when there is, everyone listens intently.

_'People are calling it D-Day,' _The voice begins. _'Many people all over the world have boarded their windows in preparation for the end of the world. While others simply go along with their day like any other. All I can say is whatever happens, it will go down in history. That's if we'll be alive to report it.'_

Most of the kids in class knit their eyebrows in confusion. Santana just sits still in her seat, twiddling her fingers wildly as she contemplates the day ahead. If the world were really to end, was her life fulfilling enough? Had she done all she could?

Santana's thoughts are crumbled when the most heavenly voice speaks. The source of the voice is unknown as Santana discreetly studies the room until she locates a beautiful blonde sitting on the other side of the room.

"Bunch of bullshit if you ask me," The girl scoffs.

"Nobody asked you _Brittany_," One of the boys sitting at the back of the room mocks her.

He's leaning on the back of his chair and Santana wishes he would just fall back and slam his ass on the floor.

Then before she can stop herself, the words spill out. "I agree," She looks around the room to see 20 pairs of eyes on her, including Brittany's. "I mean with um...Brittany. The whole end of the world thing is just to prove that human's are all insane. Thinking that everyone will believe that crap. Anyone who believes it is fucking dillusional."

"Language," The teacher says bluntly.

"Sorry sir," Santana says in the most sweet southern accent she can muster.

This earns an audible giggle from Brittany who is shyly staring at Santana. The brunette stares back at her with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

She didn't know why she felt comfortable with Brittany's eyes on her, but she knew it was right.

"Puckerman, turn the radio off before the class breaks out in an argument," The teacher orders.

The bell then goes, leading Santana to believe she had been staring at the blonde beauty for longer than she first thought.

Santana heads for the entrance of the school and is instantly hit with the burning sun against her skin. Her tanned coloured skin lights up with shiny diamond like specs on every inch of her body.

She then leans against the railing of the stairs for a moment to think. She had never seen Brittany before, well she hadn't really been paying attention. Now that stunning girl has suddenly come into her life Santana can't help but want to hang out with her.

It's a weird feeling that Santana swallows when she notices Brittany standing in the parking lot smoking.

She lets out a quick breath before heading toward the blonde with every inch of herself reaking with confidence. But that confidences quickly evaporates when Brittany's blue eyes meet Santana's brown ones.

Santana stops in her tracks and Brittany giggles.

"I don't bite," Brittany says through small chuckles, which Santana finds adorable.

"Sorry, you're just kind of really sexy. And I don't say that about just anybody so feel lucky."

Santana winks confidently before snatching the cigarette from Brittany's hands. The blonde's mouth soon turns to an O shape as she watches Santana take a puff.

No doubt Brittany likes the sudden confidence of this stunning brunette and she doesn't normally allow people to take her smokes randomly.

"Thanks for today, in class. When you stuck up for me I was like finally! Santana Lopez, most mysterious girl at school is actually taking notice of someone other than her army of skanks," Brittany explains earning a sarcastic laugh from Santana.

"Wow, so you know me?" Brittany shrugs in response. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"Oh my god, are you serious? Nobody talks to Santana Lopez, because Santana Lopez talks to nobody," Brittany says in a serious tone.

Santana smiles sadly, knowing exactly of the rumours the blonde was speaking of. She never lets any of the trash talk get to her because she's grown used to it.

"What are your final plans for life?" Santana asks, waving her fingers around the girl to give off that spooky effect.

Brittany laughs loudly before answering with a shrug. She inhales one last drag of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and crushing it with one of her kombat boots.

"Don't tell me you're into that stuff now," Brittany grabs Santana's shoulders and shakes them violently.

Santana erupts in a fit of laughter and clasps her hands over Brittany's before slowly calming down. Their are only soft breaths coming out of both girls mouths and they soon realize how close they are.

"You're hands are soft," Brittany breaks the silence and her words leave a frown on Santana's face.

"I compliment you saying you're sexy, you say my hands are soft..." Santana trails off, eyeing her surroundings left and right.

Brittany then slaps her shoulder playfully before turning towards the road. A car pulls up on the side of the road and Brittany sighs.

"That's my dad, he's taking me to work with him," Brittany says, pursing her lips.

"Have fun with that gorgeous. I'll see you tomorrow," Santana replies waving.

"You might," Brittany's voice is an octave lower as she speaks. Santana snorts before covering her nose with her hand in embarrasment.

Brittany just shakes her head and hops in the car. The car drives off in the distance while Santana stands in the parking lot alone. Realizing what time it is, Santana calls her father to pick her up. She's meant to be buying a car today but has no idea just what car her father will let her buy.

* * *

><p>Santana's dad stays silent for the entire car ride which sparks curiousity in the brunette. She wondered how much he would pay for a Porsche. But that was farfetched, even Santana knew that.<p>

After 15 minutes in the car, they pull up to an automobile shop called Pierce Motors. Santana stares out the window checking out cars which didn't appeal to her at all. She winds down the window and feels a cool breeze against her skin. It was a quick change in weather from when she was back at school battling with the roasting sun.

Mr. Lopez pulls up out front of the office. Santana steps out of the car and once again feels the warm air against her skin. She huffs and wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Which one to look at first?" The man asks, spreading his arms wide.

Santana looks left and right before sighing. She didn't have the energy like she had last night, knowing she was finally getting a car. Something about the weather and Brittany and school was draining her.

Brittany gathered the papers on her father's desk and placed them in a brown box before heading towards the door.

"Santana?" Brittany questions, causing the brunette girl to whirl around instantly.

"Brittany, you're dad works here?"

"Yes he does," Brittany's dad strutts out of his office and heads towards Santana's dad to shake his hand. The two men then talk cars while walking through the masses of vehicles.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," Brittany says, winking.

"I'm actually supposed to be buying a car today, but that may be put on hold if I'm a little distracted," Santana replies, flirtaciously licking her lips.

"You seem so confident," Brittany admits.

"I think you bring the confidence out in me, no one ever does that."

Brittany nods in understanding and steps aside, allowing Santana to step out of hot air.

"Ice-cream?" Brittany asks, opening a small bar fridge.

"Sure," Santana answers, happily taking the choc chip treat from the blonde's hands.

She licks the tip of the ice-cream, noticing Brittany's eyes on her.

"S-sorry, you just have really seductive lips," Brittany conffesses shyly.

Santana licks the excess ice-cream off her topper lip and eyes Brittany closely. The confidence Brittany has is definitely a turn on. However Santana's own confidence confuses her, because she's never been known to pay this much attention to anyone other than Quinn and Rachel.

"So do y-"

"Girls! Come outside, we need your help."

Mr. Pierce's voice breaks the girl's from their erousal and they head outside. The wind is picking up, leaving Santana to scoff knowingly. She brushes her hair back with her fingers and walks towards her father. He's eyeing a BMW which Santana finds pretty sleak.

Her father then notices Santana's smirk and shakes his head.

"Sorry San, not this one. Keep looking," He says. Santana just rolls her eyes and looks back towards Brittany.

She gestures for the blonde to follow her and the two girls end up on the other side of the shop. They're surrounded by old cars and new cars but neither of them are paying attention to the vehicles.

Santana suddenly feels a water droplet on her nose and she looks at Brittany with her eyes wide.

"Typical Ohio weather," Brittany yells over the pounding rain.

Santana grabs her hand pulling her towards a Hummer. Brittany pulls a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. Her and Santana climb in the back and out of the rain.

"Y-you're sh-shiver-ing," Brittany mutters, wrapping her arms around her body.

"S-so a-are you," Santana replies equally as cold.

The girls then laugh in unison before instinctively moving closer. Brittany lights up a cigarette and soon enough the car is filled with smoke. The girls immediately find warmth in eachother bodies as they sit close.

"You're sexy when you smoke," Santana confesses, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

The blonde shifts causing Santana's head to prick up. They stare at eachother for a while before Brittany brings the cigarette to her lips.

She then leans forward so her lips are lightly pressed against Santana's. Brittany then blows the smoke into Santana's mouth and the brunette closes her eyes at the contact.

It was simply endearing but Santana doesn't know how to respond.

"What are you thinking?"

Santana looks to the floor before shifting closer to Brittany. Without breaking eye contact Santana takes the cigarette and throws it out the window. She then leans up a little ghosting her lips infront of Brittany's.

The blonde's eyes flutter close when she feels Santana's soft lips against her own. It's like lightening just struck against both of their bodies. Like a huge storm is rumbling in their heart causing them to deepen the kiss further.

Santana cups Brittany's cheek with her hand while the blonde's own hands run along her thighs.

The brunette lets out a soft moan as Brittany runs her hands along her inner thigh now, daringly going in further up Santana's skirt.

Santana then breaks the kiss to take a much needed breath of air.

"I'm thinking that you're a really good kisser. And," Santana pauses looking down at Brittany's hand which is still placed under her skirt. "You're making me wet."

"That's a good thing right?" Brittany jokes. She's then playfully shoved away by Santana who steps out of the car.

Brittany follows suit and they head back to Mr. Pierce's office.

"Find anything?" Mr. Lopez asks.

Santana shakes her head, trying to hide her mischevious smirk.

"Alright then, we'll probably be back tomorrow when it's a nicer day," Mr. Lopez explains to the other man who nods energetically.

He heads for the car and just as Santana is about to leave, Brittany stops her.

"Meet me here later tonight?" Santana nods and smirks knowing that Brittany wants to finish off what they had started.

* * *

><p>2 hours pass and the rain has finally died down. There's now a cool breeze outside, allowing Santana to finally leave her house and take her dad's car back to meet Brittany.<p>

Santana finally arrives outside the office she was at only a few hours ago. She sees Brittany through the window, whirling around on a wheelie chair.

The brunette knocks twice before capturing the blonde's attention. Brittany rushes to the door and pulls Santana inside.

"Woah, someone's happy to see me," Santana breathes.

Brittany just twists her shoe nervously against the ground before staring up and meeting Santana's gaze.

"So are you going to have your way with me or..." Santana pauses, biting her lip.

Brittany holds back a whimper and leads Santana through the office. She gestures for Santana to take a seat and then plugs her iPod in the speakers.

"Just relax," Brittany whispers seductively in Santana's ear.

The brunette gulps before watching Brittany closely. The music starts and she instantly begins to sway her hips.

She then rubbs her fingers along her sides, earning a small whimper from Santana's lips. She wants so much for those fingers to be hers but also wants to see what else the blonde could do.

Brittany struts towards Santana, pushing her back roughly against the chair. She then puts a finger to her mouth and smiles sweetly. In a flash Brittany's top is off and Santana has to do a doubletake.

The blonde's body is completely flawless and Santana finds herself drooling slightly at the sight.

Brittany then straddles Santana's thighs and bucks her hips forward in time with the beat. Santana grips harder on the arms of the chair as she tries to avoid leering at the girls breasts which she can literally lick if she wanted too.

Taking a risk, Santana reaches out and kneads Brittany's breast through her bra. The blonde's head whips back and she bites her lip instinctively.

"Far out," Brittany breathes. "We gotta get you out of these clothes."

Just as Santana is about to remove her t-shirt, the girls hear a loud bang. It seems to disappear in a millisecond because as they stare outside, everything seems normal.

Brittany reluctantly hops off Santana's lap and approaches the door. Another bang emits their ears and Brittany falls backwards.

"Britt!" Santana screams, rushing to the girls side.

The blonde is fine, just a little shaken up. She stands to her feet and frowns. The girls look at eachother and swallow hard before trying to shake whatever negative feeling is inside of them.

"Shit, I completely forgot I had Cheerios practice. It's probably over by now," Santana growls, shaking her head.

She'd never missed a practice. Now that Brittany's apart of her life, she seems to be more and more distracted.

"Well let's go and make sure," Brittany says excitedly, grabbing Santana's hand and leading them to the brunette's car.

The drive is quiet. But it's comfortable. The radio seems to be fucked but neither girls mind. They seem to enjoy hearing eachothers faint breaths.

When they arrive at Mckinley, Brittany takes Santana's hand and walks her towards the school field. There's no sign of anyone until they hear faint giggles coming from the bleachers.

They cautiously head towards there and suddenly they're frozen.

"Rach, stop it!" Quinn giggles as her neck is being attacked by Rachel's lips.

"Oh my god," Santana whispers, but not quiet enough because her friends look up.

"Crap, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks frantically trying to flatten out her Cheerios uniform.

"I wanted to see if practice was still on, seems like it is," The Latina winks and looks towards Brittany whose trying to stifle her laughter.

"Well, we should be going," Quinn says awkwardly.

Just as the girls stand there is another loud bang.

"What the hell?" Rachel squeals. Quinn holds her hand reassuringly as all the girls eye eachother.

"That's happened three times now," Santana informs them.

"It's probably just jocks setting off fireworks," Quinn retorts, pulling Rachel off the feild and towards the school for some privacy.

Suddenly buckets of rain start falling and Brittany takes hold of Santana's hand. She leads her into the school and into the empty hall.

"Far out, this is weird," Santana says.

"It's kinda fun," Brittany replies bluntly. She eyes Santana up and down before biting her lip.

A lump forms in Santana's throat. She wonders if it's ever left, because everytime Brittany stares at her intensly she can't seem to think straight.

"Yeah," Santana breathes.

The tension is too much for the blonde and she pulls Santana towards the janitors closet. Before they can make it Santana hears muffled voices coming from the choir room.

"Guys please calm down, we need to finish rehearsing," A man says, waving his arms around. He then notices Santana and Brittany at the door and signals for them to enter.

"Um hi, what's going on?" Santana asks, studying the students who look completely miserable.

"I have no idea, there have been weird noises and none of the kids feel it's safe to rehearse," The man replies, glaring at the kids.

"Rehearse what?" Brittany asks, earning glares from each of the kids.

"A song. We're a Glee club, that's what we do," A boy replies, flipping his fringe back in disgust.

"Right, okay," Santana replies awkwardly, pulling Brittany back towards the door.

Another loud bang erupts but this time it lasts longers. The kids scurry under the piano while their teacher instantly gets in ninja mode.

Brittany and Santana hold eachother as they look towards the cieling. Their are flakes of wood falling to the floor and the walls seem to be cracking.

"Nobody leaves," The teacher yells. The students nod and Brittany and Santana can't help but agree. If they leave now they wouldn't know what to expect from the weather. It's all too much to take in and Santana takes Brittany to sit down.

The other kids pull themselves out from under the piano and sit around the two girls.

"So are you two like lesbians?" One girl asks, noticing Brittany's legs on top of Santana's.

Santana and Brittany giggle at this and look towards the kids who are staring curiously at them.

"Well, I'm totally in lesbians with her," Brittany replies confidently.

"Me too," Santana replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Santana Lopez talking to people other than her Cheerio whores, I thought I'd never ever see the day," One boy remarks, earning a scowl from the brunette.

"For fuck sakes," Santana breathes.

"Language," The teacher growls.

"Sorry sir," Santana replies giggling. Brittany leans in closer while the other kids are facing the other direction.

She begins nibbling lightly on Santana's ear as the brunette tries to find the moan yearning to escape her lips.

"Stop, we can't," Santana whispers but can't help but smirk.

"I know you don't want me to stop." Brittany's hot breath hits Santana's ear like the pounding rain earlier in the day.

The teacher then turns to them and asks anyone if they want some snacks from the vending machines. A few of the kids nod their heads while the others lye on the floor with bored expressions.

"How long do we have to stay here I have a Spanish test to study for, Miss Holliday will kill me!"

"Whats your name?" Brittany interjects.

"Mercedes why?" The other girl squints at the blonde.

"You have a bad attitude," Brittany replies simply, earning chuckles from everyone.

"She's right Mer, get a grip."

"Oh shut your mouth Hummel, you worry about the stupidest shit all the time," Mercedes retorts.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and sighs. He admits to have a problem when it comes to the outfits he wears. The longest he's spent choosing one is 5 hours.

"Okay guys, who wants some refreshments," The teachers asks, holding various kinds of chips and drinks in a plastic bag.

"I do Mr. Schue," An asian boy answers, holding his hands up.

"Girls?"

Brittany smiles and takes a bottle of water for her and Santana to share.

They're acting like a couple even though it's only been several hours since they spoke. But the girls couldn't help feeling an instant connection that's very rare these days.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're gay," Santana points to Kurt. "You're a couple to prove Asian fusion still exists," She then points to Tina and Mike, who've been dating for a year. "And you," She points to Mercedes. "Are dating trouty mouth?"<p>

"My names Sam," The boy replies.

"Whatever," Santana sighs before sitting back in Brittany's arms.

They've been couped up in the choir room for 2 hours now and have learnt some interesting things about eachother.

Kurt rummages through a draw until he pulls out a deck of cards. "Anyone up for strip poker?"

After 20 minutes, Mike and Kurt are in their underwear, Tina's in a bra and shorts, while Sam, Santana and Brittany are still fully clothed.

"Fuck," Brittany mutters. Without bothering to explain anything, Brittany removes her shirt while Santana tries to stop herself from admiring the girls breasts and torso.

"Fuck is right," Santana murmers.

"Huh?" Mercedes asks with a smirk.

"Nothing," Santana replies awkwardly, looking down towards her cards.

Brittany notices the girls uneasyness and leans in closer to her so that her breasts are against Santana's shoulder.

"Wanna get a room?" Santana stares blankly into space and her breathing picks up.

Without any reply or goodbye to her fellow players, she grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her out of the choir room. They enter the janitors closet and fumble around, trying to find the light switch. When it's finally on, Brittany's standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the shelves.

Santana then carefully eyes the girls figure once more before lunging forward. Their lips crash together heatedly and hands are soon exploring bodies.

"Fuck me," Brittany breathes against Santana's neck as she's lifted off the ground.

Her legs wrap around the shorter girl and she's bucking her hips into Santana's pelvis. Santana lets out a grunt which only turns Brittany on even more. She's clawing at her back, while Santana bites and kisses Brittany's neck passionately.

"More San," Brittany whimpers.

"Fuck," Santana grunts as she thrusts forward, harder against Brittany.

The blonde grinds her hips to create as much friction as possible. Brittany then reaches behind her and grasps hold of the shelves to gain more balance as Santana's balance begins to give way.

"Fuck!" Santana squeals as she stumbles back. Brittany doesn't waste anytime and pushes Santana towards a small desk in the corner. For a janitors closet it is very spacious.

"Mmm," Brittany moans as she removes Santana's t-shirt. She then licks her lips and admires the toned stomach and perfectly rounded breasts the Latina possesses.

"You're so sexy," The blonde breathes as she begins to thrust her hips again.

Santana's legs are now wrapped behind around Brittany's waist and the desk they're on begins to rock.

"Take off your shorts," Santana orders. Brittany obeys and throws them off to the side.

Santana then grabs at Brittany's full ass causing a loud moan to escape the blonde's lips. Santana lets out a breathy, seductive laugh as she makes eye contact with Brittany again.

"You are so beautiful," Santana says honestly, pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues collide perfectly and Brittany even feels the brunette bite down on her bottom lip.

Santana's fingers glide down Brittany's stomach towards the waistband of her lacey underwear. She can't help but wonder how the blonde tastes. It's like she can already smell the sweetness that is Brittany.

"You're really wet," Santana giggles, cupping her hand over Brittany's sex.

"Just fuck me already," Brittany replies, biting her lip.

With that said, Santana pulls Brittany on top of her on the desk. They continue grinding until Santana finally gives the blonde what she wants. Slipping two fingers inside of her, Santana can feel Brittany slowly tensing.

Her legs begin to shake and her toes curl.

Santana thrusts a 3rd finger inside of Brittany, while the blonde bites down against Santana's pulse point.

"Ugh," Santana groans, tilting her head back in satisfaction.

She continues thrusting her fingers harder inside Brittany while her other hand kneads the girls breasts. In one quick motion, which catches Brittany by complete surprise, Santana flips them over.

The brunette doesn't lose contact with Brittany's sex as she continues to pleasure the blonde faster and harder. Santana's eyes then bore on Brittany's breasts. Her chest is lifting higher with every fast breath.

Brittany's panting so hard right now and Santana can't help but find it completely erotic.

"I'm coming," Brittany whimpers.

Santana rubs her thumb on Brittany's clit leaving the blonde completely breathless. She then leans down and captures an erect nipple between her teeth and licks it desperately.

"Fuck!" Brittany screams, as she comes. Santana pulls her fingers out with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You're so good," The blonde adds.

Santana bites her lip before placing the three fingers that were just inside Brittany, against her lips. She sucks each one of them hard, leaving Brittany to feel another tingle between her thighs.

Brittany makes room for Santana as she falls beside her.

"I just had sex with a girl," Santana says.

"No shit," Brittany replies sarcastically.

Santana then turns to face the blonde with a glimmer in her eye. Brittany notices this and turns over aswell. They entwine their fingers together stay like that in complete silence until it's broken.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met?" Santana asks.

"Coming from a girl with experience, it is," Brittany replies confidently.

"Who was it for you?" Santana asks, with dissapointment in her voice.

Brittany grins before kissing Santana on the nose.

"You."

Just as Santana is about to reply they hear another bang. Screams are coming from the corridor and the girls hurry to get their clothes back on. Since Brittany didn't have a shirt Santana let her t-shirt while she wore her jumper.

"What's happen-" Brittany freezes as she sees the roof of the choir room crumble. The kids and Mr. Schue are running down the hall.

They're all standing in the parking lot when Santana realizes something.

"Rachel and Quinn are in there!" She screams, tears forming under her eyes.

"No don't!" Mr. Schue holds the girl back.

"What the fuck is happening?" Santana says between sobs as Brittany holds her close.

"It's okay San," Brittany reassures the girl but can't help but feel tears falling along her cheeks.

Mr. Schue leads them to a safer area along a path behind the school. They weave between trees and end up on a cliff facing a lake.

"It's really happening," Santana says, looking at Brittany hesitantly.

Brittany doesn't look away from the lake. She just simply nods and squeezes Santana's shoulder.

Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder and they entwine their fingers.

"I'm inlove with you too," Santana whispers and Brittany's smiles through her tears.

They look out towards the night, the stars being the only source of the light for the group. In the distance is a distant orange light. It begins to grow as the kids and Mr. Schue continue to stare at it.

Finally it approaches them and they feel no pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this to get my mind off the fact that my other fic is ending and I'm prolonging the day I write the last chapter waaaah. **

**I hope you guys like this one though :) It's very different haha. R&R.**


End file.
